Louder, Lips Speak Louder
by smamibean
Summary: Tegan and Sara. Quincest.
1. Part 1

I watched as Sara strummed the strings of her guitar lightly. She smiled as the perfectly in tune strings sang a beautiful chord. She turned to me.

"Ready?" Her mesmerizing voice sent a chill down my spine. Her eyes shown bright through the dim lighting. She was so fucking beautiful. Her lips snaked into a smile. The perfect pair of lips. Lips that could never be mine.

"Yeah," My voice was small. I doubted the microphone picked it up. [i]I'm ready for you to love me back.[/i]

"1, 2, 3, 4," She counted us into another one of her perfect songs. Every song that Sara worked on turned into perfection. She had the Midas touch.

*

We were silent. Johnny was sitting on the couch next to me, his feet were propped on the worn coffee table. I followed his line of vision to Ted. Ted was sitting on the floor. Shaun and Ted were playing a quite, innocent game of tic-tac-toe on Shaun's iphone.

My eyes settled in Sara. She was innocently perched on the couch opposite of the one I was sitting on. Her eyes were closed. Her head rested lightly rested on the back of the couch. I chuckled softly as her lips twitched softly.

Ted and Shaun slowly stood up. Ted waved his phone in the air softly, his mouth opened. I mouthed the words he said as they left his mouth. "Silent time's up." Johnny followed Ted and Shaun out of the small, cramped room. Sara's eyes opened slowly. I smiled softly at her. I reached forward grabbing an almost empty bottle of water.

"Tegan," Sara started. She rubbed her eyes delicately. Her left hand fell to her lap, her other one scratched lightly at her cheeks. She brought a skinny knee to her flat chest. Her delicate fingers played with her shoe laces. "Do you think we need to talk about something?"

"No," My response was quick, a safe response. I sighed as I uncapped the water bottle. I could feel my lungs expanding and deflating at an abnormal pace. I could feel the blood pumping erratically through my veins. I willed them to slow. I almost died when they didn't.

"Are you sure?" Sara's eyes peered up at me through her bangs. My cheeks grew hot.

"Yes," I choked on those words. My throat was tight. My lips dry. I drank the last of my water hoping to coax a confession out.

"Ok," Sara sighed as she got up slowly. Her fingers wrapped around her left elbow. "I- Tegan, I think I'm in love with you. I, understand if you need time to process that. So, let me know how you feel about it."

I open my mouth, then closed it. Again, I opened it, closed it. Just like a fish. I was overjoyed, tears began to leak from my eyes. Sara paused by the door. Looking at me, watching me open and close my mouth numerous times. She bit back a sob. In a second she was gone. My mouth still unable to let out a sound.

Louder, lips speak louder.

My voice was coarse as I was finally able to speak. I threw the words quickly at the closed door.

"I love you"


	2. Part 2

If you asked me, I could not tell you the exact date I fell in love with my sister. It was one of those things that had developed slowly. First, I began to see her as beautiful. I noticed the way her eyes twinkled when she was happy, the way her full lips curled over her gums when she smiled. Her still face when she was thinking. Then, I noticed her body. She had all the right curves in the right places. She was curvy, yet so thin. So different then my thin, curve less silhouette. I began to think of her in different ways. I began to imagine us living together, being together. It scared me. Then, after a year of developing feelings, I realized the truth. I was in love with her.

If you asked me, I could tell you the date I realized she had feelings for me. It had been a long day, and we hadn't even started the concert yet. I was tired, hungry and hung over. The crew had kept quite around me, I was ready to blow. Tegan had come up to me. A certain twinkle in her eye, her body close to mine. She hugged me, one hand on my lower back the other on my side. When, she pulled away, she bit her lip and her eyes were wide. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I knew she loved me back.

The looks, and the flirting, began to follow shortly. Tegan was never one to disguise love sick looks very well. Plenty of times, I had caught her staring. Blood would flow into her cheeks. Her neck would jerk, turning her head to the side. It was one of the most beautiful things in the world. Her insecurities drove me crazy. I wanted her to know how I felt about her, I didn't want to waste anymore time.

The concert went by in a flash, my mind poured over what I was going to do. Before I knew it, the band was in a small cramped room, we began our five minutes of silent time. This silent time was something we always did before and after concerts. I loved it. I got a lot of thinking done in quite time.

Today, I had decided I was going to do it. I was going to tell Tegan. I was sure of myself, sure of our feelings. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the couch. The soft rustle of the guys leaving woke me up. I stared at Tegan. She played with an almost empty water bottle.

"Tegan," I brought my knee up to my chest. My fingers played lightly with my shoelaces. "Is there anything you think we should talk about?"

Her eyes stared into mine, "No."

"Are you sure?" My heart begged for her to say no, that there was a lot she needed to talk to me about. I wanted her to admit it.

"Yes," She drank nervously from her water bottle. My heart sank.

'Ok," I got up slowly, my knees shook. I walked over to the door. Bravery settled in me. "I, Tegan, I think I'm in love with you. I know you might need some time to think, so let me know how you feel."

I was shocked with myself. I couldn't truly believe that I had said that, my eyes widened as Tegan opened her mouth then closed it. I closed my eyes as she repeated that action over and over again. I chocked back a sob as I left the room.

_Good job, Sara. You were wrong. _


	3. Part 3

"Sara," I called her name out slowly. I paused outside her bunk. My breathing was heavy. After Sara left the room, I took off running. I ran through the hallways backstage looking for her. I couldn't find her. I spent the last half hour searching the grounds for her. If she hadn't been in the bus, I wouldn't have known what to do. The soft rustles of turning pages were the only things to be heard.

"Yes?" Light hit her face as she pulled the curtain back. Her bloodshot eyes traced over my features. Hers were set in a hard, pained expression. I was suddenly nervous. I tripped over my own words.

"I was thinking," I bit my lip. Sara's face softened. She closed her book letting it fall from her grip. I stared as it slipped out of the bunk onto the floor. She reached out pressing a finger to where my teeth met my lip.

"Don't be nervous," My lips burned as she took her finger away. She swung her legs out of the blanket, over the edge of the bunk. They began to sway. "Just say it." Her eyes searched me. "Don't hesitate."

"I-" I placed a hand over my heart, hoping it would calm down it's erratic beating. I pushed the words past my quite lips. I spoke loud and clear. "I love you."

Sara placed a hand over mine. I stepped forward as I pulled her off of her bunk. We stood in silence for a few seconds. I gasped as she softly pressed her lips against mine. We pulled away as we heard knocking on the door to the bus. Ted's voice called out to us.

Sara smiled at me. She climbed back into her bunk before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. She pulled her blanket up to her chin, her eyes wide. I turned to walk out of the bunk area, I paused as Sara called out to me.

"Tegan," I turned to face her. "After you let them in, can you read to me?"

"Of course, love," We both had bright smiles as I let the guys in. I didn't hesitate to pick up the book, turning to the bookmarked page. I didn't hesitate getting into Sara's bunk, sitting at her feet. I didn't hesitate when I read to her or kissed her goodnight and I promised her and myself that I wouldn't hesitate in this relationship.


End file.
